


His Name

by SavannaGeorgia1598



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannaGeorgia1598/pseuds/SavannaGeorgia1598
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your fate is destined upon one person's name, Levi and Eren find it's hard to believe they got eachother's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Name On Their Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooooo like this is my first work and I like tried to put feeling into this. The first part of the chapter was just like a back story shit thing that i dunno probably kinda ruined it and so yeah. I'm just nervous to post this and so If you like it or hate is or have any corrections I should make, please please please speak your mind :D okay
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Eren sat on his mother's bed for the last time as her things were packed up and put away. He knew he had only a few days left at the most with her as she sat in the hospital waiting for her life to end. They had her on monitors now and an IV drip with lots of drugs in her system. Eren hated going to hospitals. Sitting there either hearing life beginning or life ending was unbearable for him. But this was his dying mother after all. Just then as in mid thought about getting his keys he gets a call from Mikasa.

"Eren... Look, I know you hate seeing her how she is but she wants to see you. She needs you." She said in an exhausted tone, she sounded as if she hadn't slept in a while.

"Mikasa, I was already going to get in the car. I'll be there in ten."

Eren sat in his car as he thought about his mom and her hollowed cheeks. She'd be skinnier than he probably remembers. God knows she wont be able to say much. He finally got to the hospital after almost receiving a speeding ticket and met Mikasa in the lobby, following her to the room. All was silent through the halls except for the occasional beeping of monitors or nurses walking around. Eren kept his eyes to the white waxed floor on the way. He could hear the exhaustion in Mikasa's breathing as she huffed and puffed all the way to the room. Then Eren and Mikasa stopped and froze to see doctors and nurses rush to a room in panic. This room in particular was his mother's. Mikasa ran towards the room and with a shriek of terror she stopped at the door. When Eren made it to the door the beeping and noise stopped, the doctors hushed one another and silent stares fell upon the body laying in the bed. No breathing. No movement. Eren began to cry then as he rushed to the bed. He held his mother's hand and felt a hint of warmth that was soon gone after he touched her. He started to rub her hand, hold it, caress his face with it, all the while sobbing and screaming his mother's name.

"Mom?... MOM?! I NEED YOU MOM! I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! TODAY WAS THE DAY I TOLD YOU! Please mom..." The tears stopped for a second now. "Please mom, I never got to say goodbye..."

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren now, sympathetically petting his hair and wiping his tears away while he held that hand. The hand that gave him warmth when he was young. The hand that helped both of them get through the hard times. Just as he let go of there mom Mikasa dropped to one knee and held his face.

"Eren, I need to tell you something. Please look at me."

Eren looked but let silent tears fall from his face.

"Eren, mom left you with almost everything, even her final words. She wouldn't tell me but, she did write them down for you. Please take this." She choked back a sob as she handed him the small crumpled up piece of paper.

Eren took the paper and unfolded it. He saw his mother's beautiful had writing say only a few words.

_Eren, I know the name is Levi. Find him. Be strong._

He froze and looked at the name placed on his fore arm. Levi. Eren knew he hasn't really thought about who this man is but he knows that he has to meet him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks after his mother died and after the funeral it was back to regular life. Eren worked for one out of thousands of companies who handled the "Name" and helped to find that person to that name. Of course, if you worked for a company you couldn't find out who or where the person was from your co-workers or anyone. So Eren has a greater time trying to find a close enough company to go to for help. He realized his "friend" Jean knew where to go since he had to go to a different company to find Marco, his soul mate. So one day, Eren had to ask.

"Jean, where did you go to find Marco?" Eren asked taking a sip of coffee while Jean typed away at his lap top.

"Well, I went to one that was more remote than others, just so the wait wouldn't be long. But there's always Trost Inc. They have the best-"

"Dude shut up _horse face_ , all I needed was the name of the place okay?" Eren rolled his eyes as Jean made a face at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up when I'm fucking helping you, Jeager." He huffed and began typing away again.

Eren took a break and began to look up the address for the company which would find his true love, Trost Inc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was at his home listening to classical music as he cleaned. He dusted, swept, mopped, scrubbed, and unclogged his home for hours on end. It had to be perfect after all. His friend Erwin would be shocked if the house anything close to dirty, Levi did have a reputation to uphold after all. In the midst of cleaning there were a couple of knocks at the door to Levi's apartment.

"What the fuck do you want~?" He sang with the music as Erwin let himself in.

"This place looks gorgeous per usual. I brought McDonald's if you want some." Erwin sat down at Levi's small kitchen table as he opened the bag ans began to take out his food.

"No thank you. But I do have news about the name on my arm." Levi said with a bored look on his face, but on the inside he couldn't hold back the excitement.

He had the name on his arm since he was ten. Which meant his soul mate was born when he was ten. Now that he thought back on it, his lover would be about twenty by now. It had been five years since he started his search as Trost Inc. to help locate the name. But this was the fist time he had ever heard of the last name of his soul mate.

"His name is Eren Jeager. And the only thing I know about him is that he's probable twenty, give or take a few months." He continued to dust as he recounted his story.

"Wow Levi, that's old man stalker-ish." Erwin said with a mouth full of food and a big smile.

" _I'm_ going to find him, Erwin." Levi said turning to Erwin with a dead stare in his cold grey eyes.  _I need him_ , Levi thought. _And I bet he needs me too..._


	2. The Name Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the commenting haha it makes my stories so much better! Anyway, here's a flash back to help explain it all and sorry if it's not long enough, my sophomore year of high school is just ending so I've got a lot to juggle, coment if you see anything that needs fixing!! ^o^
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Levi had always had that name on his arm, well since the first day of fifth grade. It all started in class. Most of the boys and girls already had their names and Levi got called "No Name" for a while until one day during class he was coloring a picture and one of his classmates caught his attention. The boys met eyes. Levi looked down at his arm and saw in small, childish handwriting the name,  _Eren._ Levi was confused for a second as his fellow peers began to laugh at him and poke fun. 

"Levi got a boys name! Levi got a boys name!"

The girls began to join in too. 

"Ewwwwwwwweeeyyyyy!  A boy's name? My mother told me about people like him. They're gross!"

"But You have a boy's name too! And so do you! So what's the problem with the name I got?" Levi looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. He didn't know the difference between loving a person. He just knew people were people and that's it. He began to tear up. 

"Oh no, is poor gross Levi gonna cry?"

"Look at him, he's so weird."

"I knew he wasn't the same as everyone else."

Levi's tears began to fall and he balled up his fists in immense anger. He had never felt this before, this hatred for the people around him. He was content before he got the name on his arm.  He began to rub the spot where the name was until it was pink. He saw the stares around him, the faces of people he had grown to somehow hate, and decided it was enough. He walked towards the door to leave but was sent crashing to the ground as something held him back. 

"Where do you think you're going,  _Rivaille._ "

Chills went down Levi's spine.  _I need to get out of here, I need fresh air. What is wrong with the other kids??_ He though as one by one the girls and boys took turns kicking him and hitting him with books. Finally another teacher comes to inspect the noise to find a brutally beat up ten year old lying on the ground. The was it for Levi. He was immediately pulled from school after school because of that silly name on his forearm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Eren. Psh! It can be a girl's name._ He thought as he entered his new school. Levi had been in and out of school since the fifth grade and had finally made it to his senior year of high school. He tightened his grip on his backpack as he entered. He'd taken some pretty bad beating here but he also had survived the longest here. Finally, he was almost done. He sat down on a bench and took a book from his bag, he always did this for a new school year. He would read the entire text book the first week so then he never had to use it again. It was his way for being efficient. 

He then began to get comfortable on the bench when suddenly he had touched the most disgusting thing.. Gum. Dried, molded, gross gum. He shivered at the thought of what he had just touched.  _Ewww, it's so unclean here. I need to get as close to a sink as possible._ An so he did. He packed up his things with one hand, so he didn't dirty anything else, and headed towards the bathroom. As he walked in he heard rustling and the sounds of boys laughing. He glanced in his side vision to see three jocks surrounding a somewhat taller, more muscular boy who could beat the shit out of all of them. He just stood there as they said the most horrible things. 

"Hey faggot, let's see the name on your arm."

"Haha it says Armin, haha that's a guy's name. He really is a faggot."

"Haha I bet he hates himself like we all hate him. Faggots shouldn't be allowed to exist."

Levi's cleaning OCD was gone now and was replaced with the anger he felt in fifth grade. No one should be treated like that, ever. His hands made tighter fists as he walked over to them. They all looked at him and laughed. 

"Oh man lookie what we have here, it's a gay pride parade in here!" 

"Man, I guess homos stick together. Hey Levi, have you fucked this guy too?" 

"Shut up," The Raven said with his voice strong and bold, "Just shut the fuck up you assholes. Leave this guy alone, you got me?"

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands. These faggots need to be taught a lesson."

"Yeah you butt-fucking fags."

That was it, The Raven was ready to strike now. As fast as his feet could carry him he ran towards his attackers. With one slide of his foot, the first one was down. Next with a flash, the second attacker was on the ground, knocked out cold. And the third was smart enough to leave before Levi got a hold of him. He sighed and looked at the other two. He picked one up by the collar with ease and carried him to one of the stalls. He threw his head in the toilet to wake him up. He repeated the process with the other one. He looked at the blond haired boy and smiled a little. He extended a hand to shake and was given a smile and hand in return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi washed his hands three times and then left with the blond haired boy. They sat on the bench in silence. 

"So, what's your name  and what's brought you to this shit hole? Levi asked in a bored tone while reading the text book. 

"Name's Erwin. I jumped from a school again. So I'm finishing high school here and then I'm off to go into the army. What's your name?"

"It's Levi. And you've jumped too?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. 

"Yeah loads of times. About fifth grade is when it was started. The bullying has gotten worse and I've had to move a lot. Right now I'm living in my car til I can find some digs. You know any good hotels around?"

"You're not gonna sleep in a hotel. You can live with me. I'll be generous this once since you need a place to stay. But the first time you screw up on my cleaning specifications, I'll throw you out like trash. Got me?"

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." Erwin smiled. Levi was relived to have a friend, finally one friend. Levi was then interrupted from his thoughts. 

"Hey Levi?" 

"Yeah Erwin?"

"Thank's a lot for helping me. You're the first friend I've ever had." Erwin smiled at Levi. 

"You're very welcome." 

_I finally have one friend._


	3. Fatal Encounters Leads to a Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, Thanks so much guys! Never thought people would actually look at this, well Chapter 3 for you! And the smut sucks so bear with me, I'm new to writing smut.
> 
> ~Enjoy! :3

"Hello, is a Mr. Eren Yeager there?"

"Yes, this is him speaking."

"We need you to come by Trost Inc.. We can finally fit you in for an appointment with one of our employees on Monday the 16. Does that work for you?"

Eren held the phone in his hands with excitement. "Thank you, that'll be great. Goodbye!" 

Eren hung the phone up and sat down. He smiled and felt dizzy. He immediately called Armin and told him everything. He couldn't contain his excitement and he asked Armin to come over so they could go in together, for moral support. Eren pulled out the iron and the ironing board he used on so few occasions, and found his best white shirt. He giggled to himself and danced as he cleaned the appartment and got stuff ready for his appointment the next day. Knocks were heard and Armin let himself in and found Eren having giggling happy fits while ironing. 

"Eren, you're gonna burn yourself." 

"Fuck!" Erens face went red with embarrassment and a little bit of pain. He put his finger in his mouth and sucked for a second while Armin laughed.

"Well, look who's acting like a little school girl over her first crush!" Armin smiled. He loved to see Eren happy, and that was never. 

"Armin, I might actually finally be really happy, for the rest of my life!" 

"Well, you better rest up for tomorrow. We have to go in early and it's already ten."

That night Eren didn't sleep one bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi woke up that morning tired, as he did every morning. It was time for him to go to work, so he drove to his favorite coffee shop for some breakfast and the morning paper. He always did this to kill time before work because he hated his job. But as long as the Trost Inc. motto was "If they're happy! We're happy too!", he had to deal. Levi usually went into work at 9:00 AM, but he never saw a line start that earlier that 10.  _Idiots,_  Levi thought, _What the hell are they doing here this early?_  He saw a brunette boy about in his teens and a blond boy next to him sitting on the curb. The brunette boy looked quite attractive but sloppy. _His friend must've dressed him,_ Levi smirked to himself,  _How pathetic._

Levi parked his car and grabbed his filed appointment folders for the day. Coffee in hand, Levi watched as the steam rolled of his breath and his coffee. He half smiled at the two boys as he walked into work. Levi took the stairs up to the third floor of the building where his conference room was located. He set up for the day, not ready for it anyway. At around noon it was his lunch break when he saw the two boys from earlier shouting at his fellow employee, Hanji, in the room next to his. Levi kept watching as the blond boy tried the calm the brunette down. As the angered one slammed his hands down on the desk, Levi noticed the paperwork in his hand had his name on it. 

Puzzled he opened the door. Everyone went silent when he entered.

"Hey Hanji, to talk to me when you're done. Got it?" Levi looked at the paper curiously in the kids hands.

"Sure Levi!" Hanji smiled a wicked smile, "Eren, can you give us a minuet?" 

Levi's face turned white. He turned to Eren and said his name.

"Eren Yeager?"

Eren's face was white too. 

"Levi Rivaille?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren stomped out of the building.  _That did_ not _just happen,_ Eren kept thinking. Armin found it hard to follow the angry brunette. Levi ran after that stupid kid, and he felt like a stupid kid for doing it. 

"Eren! Look, we gotta talk about this." The Raven kept running after him. 

Eren stopped and looked at him. "I don't know what to do now. I thought this was gonna take a couple of years or something!" 

Eren wasn't angry, he just felt overwhelmed. But he was happy.

"So um, how about you two come to lunch with me today and you guys can talk?" Armin wasn't so sure about this but, this was Eren's future they were talking about. 

"Sure." Levi gave a bored look towards Eren.

"Sure, here's my number if you wanna call us before then, like to, you know.." Eren was aggressively blushing now, and The Raven found it sorta cute. 

"I'll call you then." Levi smiled.

As Eren walked away leaving Levi smiling, Hanji questioned her sanity. She had never seen Levi smile like that before, the curves of his lips turning upwards showing his teeth. His face didn't look pale as it usually did. For a moment, he didn't realize Hanji was shaking him, or the fact all the new interns were showing their concern for future punishment for seeing him in this state. Then he snapped out of it, looking bored and dull like usual. He strutted away with an angry face. _What did that brat do to me.._ He thought with anger. How could some kid do this to him, him of all people. Shouldn't he know that it's to good to be true. Levi decided to talk to his only real friend, Erwin. On the walk to his office he started to wonder about the blond boy. 

"Aaron?.. Aramine?... No, that wasn't it..." Levi pondered. 

Levi reached Erwin's office and let himself in. Erwin was busy working away with his eyebrows furrowed and his glasses on. Erwin only looked up once when Levi walked into the room and fell on the couch. Erwin could tell he had a exhausting day and needed quiet. So Erwin did his thing and let Levi be until he wanted to speak. 

"I finally met him." Levi nodded towards his arm. 

"Who?.." Erwin was confused for a moment before he finally realized what Levi meant. "Eren Yeager, the man of your dreams?" 

Levi smiled at the thought but then waved his hand in front of his face, as if trying to rid of a fog of euphoria and laid down on the couch. Erwin smiled and began to poke fun at Levi, like they use too back in the army. They served together in the navy; Erwin was commander and Levi was Captain. They became very close after high school and so Levi decided maybe the best place for him was in the navy with his friend. Erwin admired Levi in more way than one. Erwin loved Levi, there was no way around it. He never actually acknowledged it until their last years in service. Levi and Erwin fooled around a couple of times, Levi using these times just as release from stress, but Erwin. Erwin was in love with Levi. He never really got over it, but he learned to deal with the pain. But today, seeing Levi this way, he felt hurt and wanted some kind of confiscation. Erwin kept the conversation going as he turned off most of the lights and pulled down the blinds. 

Levi snapped out of the conversation as he saw what was going on, "Hey Erwin... Wha-"

He was cut off by Erwin as he picked up Levi and sat him down on the desk. "Erwin, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know how stressed out you've been lately. Just let it all out"

Erwin leaned in to kiss Levi and Levi hesitated. Then he pulled Erwin down to finish the kiss. Erwin picked up Levi, which was no easy feat because he was made of mostly muscle. He carried him to the couch and sat down with Levi straddling his lap. Levi kept kissing him passionately as Erwin unbuttoned his pants. Levi fumbled with his zipper but Erwin stopped him and, with using only one hand, unzipped them for him. Levi started to feel Erwin's erection as Levi rubs against him. Erwin slid down Levi's pants as he inserted a finger. Levi bit back a soft moan, not giving in. Erwin kissed Levi's neck and shoulder as he began to pull off his shirt. Erwin inserted another finger and Levi couldn't bite this one back. He moaned in Erwin's ear which made him grow. Erwin pulled out his erection and began to stoke himself to Levi's moans. He took this time to finish preparing Levi and slid himself inside. Levi grabbed Erwin's shoulders and bit his neck. Erwin grabbed Levi's hips and pulled him down sharply and each time he hit Levi's prostate. Levi's erection was rock hard by now and so he began to stroke himself. Erwin stopped him and stroked him. That's when Levi didn't hold back anymore. He came on Erwin's shirt and Erwin came inside Levi all at once. 

Levi's heavy breathing came to a stop as he climbed off of Erwin. He pulled his clothes back on and picked up his stuff. 

"Erwin, I think we shouldn't do this anymore." He walked towards the door not looking at him. "Oh and, sorry about the shirt. I've always have a spare for you in my office." 

And he left, not looking back as he shut the door. This would be a very big mistake. A very very big mistake. 


	4. Awkward Dates and Soul Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update as much as I can but it's hard with my busy schedule. So i made a sort of cute chapter for you guys!(: Thanks for the support! And thanks for reading.  
> Enjoy~

Levi found himself on a horse. Yelling at the horse to move faster he looks behind himself to find the brown haired boy and his friend hot on his tail. He feels a sensation he's felt before, Fear. The brown haired boy looks at him and seems frightened. Levi yells back but then focus' on the real problem. A giant titan is following them, it looks like a female, one he's met somewhere before. Blond hair, blue eyes.. He's seen her before. _Annie? That looks like her..._ in that split moment of thought the she-titan lunges for the brown haired boy. Levi, with no hesitation, trades places with him to save his life. In that split second when he stopped breathing the sleeping Levi shot up in his bed.

His breathing was the only sound heard from his room. He pulled back the blankets and swung his feet over the bed. He couldn't touch the floor so he hopped down and made his way sleepily to the bathroom. He felt terrible as he started the shower. He never had this aching feeling in his chest before. Who was this kid? and why did he make him feel this way? He remembered his smile and laugh when they first had a real conversation. He climbed in the shower and let the water hit him as he thought about the beautiful brown haired boy who now appeared in his dreams. "Eren Yaeger", he started clearing his throat, "Hey, Eren, would you like to.." He stopped talking and began to wash his hair. _How am I supposed to ask him out?_ He raked his fingers through his hair thoroughly, missing no spots. He resumed practicing asking Eren out over the phone, making him self conscious about how this was going to all play out. This shower lasted long enough that he ran out of water before he was done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren on the other hand was more ready for this than Levi was. Eren held Levi's card in his hand and in the other, he held a phone. Pressing the dial pad he entered that number, one long digit at a time. Armin was right there wih Eren sitting on the couch letting Eren lay his head down on his lap for reassurance. Armin petted him like a cat and Eren didn't mind. Then Eren stared at the phone for a long time before Armin broke the silence.

"You know Eren, looking at the number isn't going to make it call itself." Armin chuckled but then was silence before the number Eren had been staring at for a few minutes was now calling him.

With giddy excitement Eren jumped up and answered the phone.

"Helloooo~?" Eren answered.

"Hi, um, Eren?" The voice on the other line was hesitant. "It's Levi. Wanna meet for some coffee and breakfast?"

Eren slammed his hand over the speaker and started whispering to Armin. "What should I do, dude?" Eren was now hesitant too.

"I don't know, ask if I can go to?" Armin suggested.

Eren brought the phone back up to his ear. "Well.. Can I-"

"I heard you guys whispering, How about this, I'll bring my friend and you can bring yours. Okay? If that makes you more comfortable, then we can do that."

Eren started smiling. "That would be lovely, I'll meet you at Jo's in twenty minutes, fair?"

"Of course, see you then."

"See you then." Eren was now freaking out. _This is a double date, omigosh. Omigosh. I can't handle this,_  He thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi began to worry about what he'd wear, who he's bring, where they were going. He was a mess. He walked around his house for about twenty minutes just roaming around, mostly confused. _Where even is Jo's?_ he pondered as he sat on a dinning room chair. he pulled out his phone and mapped it out. Just then a knock was heard at the door and the door opened. Erwin stepped inside and Levi froze. 

"What are you doing?" He got up fast, a little too fast as the towel around his waist now fell to the floor. Levi grabbed the towel within seconds before Erwin could see anything. 

"I just came by cause we always go to breakfast around this time, and when you weren't there already I got worried." He said innocently. 

"Well.. Change of plan for breakfast Erwin, we're going to Jo's. I'm meeting Eren there and one of his friends." He said a little annoyed. 

"Why? Can't you two just go by yourselfs?"

"Cause, Eren wanted to meet when we had more people around. I want to make him feel comfortable since I know he's a little taken back by me." Levi said looking at the floor. 

Levi had never felt so nervous in his life about someone because he had never met someone so unique and mysterious. Erwin's face softened and he hung his jacket up. 

"Hurry up, we can't leave him waiting." Erwin smiled. 

Levi silently thanked him and then went to his room to pic out some clothes for breakfast. He found a pair of nice dress shoes he always wore and found a nice pair of black slacks. Looking in the mirror next to him, he looked at his body. The slacks hung on his hips just right so he could see his happy trail but he felt... over dressed. So he started all over by putting on an old concert t-shirt from the band The Survey Corps. Then he put on a pair of his favorite grey skinny jeans. He felt normal but then to feel himself again he put in his lip ring he had sitting on the top of his dresser. He felt like being himself would be better than being a stuck up old man, like everyone thought him out to be. He looked for his jacket that he got in high school and slipped on a pair of his sneakers. 

Walking back out to the living room for his wallet, he found Erwin staring at him. 

"What are you looking at?" He glared at the blond. 

"You must really want him to like you. You never wear that for anyone." He said finding himself staring up and down Levi's body, checking him out.

"Put your pervy eyes away, we have breakfast to attend to." He said looking away and grabbing his keys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi drove him and Erwin to Jo's while Erwin kept rambling on about how Eren must have a cute friend with him. Levi just shrugged and made sure to act like he was paying attention. They finally arrived and went inside. The place looked way classier than Levi had expected and now he felt under dressed. A waiter saw them enter and started guiding them to a table. 

"Wait, is someone already waiting for us?" Levi asked the waiter, surprised that they had gotten their before. Then he remembered that he paced and roamed for twenty minutes in a towel. 

"Levi, you alright. You look pissed." Erwin began to worry again. 

"i just realized They've been waiting for about thirty mins for us..." He tried to say in a calm voice. 

"It's aright!" said a very chipper voice. 

Levi looked at the brown haired boy and his blond friend. 

"Hey Eren." Levi said, trying to play it off. 

"Hi." Eren said in a voice of awe. 

Eren began to check the older man out. He gawked at the lip ring, and drooled over the punk look that Levi had. Armin started wavinf his hand over Eren's face to get his attention, and once he snapped out of it he blushed terribly realizing what he had been doing. Levi look at Eren and smiled a little bit. He found the younger man cute enough to cuddle, but hot enough to bang all night long. 

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, this is Armin. He's my best friend."

Levi looked at Erwin surprised and shocked. Erwin looked at Levi and was shocked as well. 

"Your name is Armin?" Erwin said with a grin. 

Armin looked confused too he say the handsome man's arm. _Armin._ His face turned from confusion to pure shock. 

"You're Erwin?" He looked at him with his big blue eyes. 

"Yes, sir." Erwin couldn't contain his excitement, "Do you wanna get outa here? Maybe I can buy you a drink?"

"I don't drink, I'm only twenty." He said blushing. He had never been flirted with in such a way. Actually, he'd never been flirted with period!

"Well that's no problem. I'll buy some and we can go somewhere." Then Erwin leaned in to whisper in the younger man's ear. "We should just ditch these geeks and get to know each other better." 

Erwin grabbed Armin's hand and stood up. 

"We'll be leaving now, have fun you two." Armin said totally hypnotized by the other man's voice. 

The two blonds left the cafe and left the brunette and the older man to talk. Both shocked by what they had seen, Levi couldn't speak when the waiter came by to take their order. Eren got them both coffee and they sat in silence for a while. 

"So... How old are you?" Levi asked awkwardly into the silence between them. 

"Twenty. How about you? You don't look a day over twenty-five." 

Levi laughed, "I'm thirty-four, you shit."

"Well, you don't have to be rude about your age you know." Eren said with mock hurt into his voice.

"And you don't have to be a brat about it either." Levi looked at him with a bored expression. 

Eren sat against the back of his chair and drank his coffee, bored. Then Levi felt like he needed to do something to keep the man across from him from leaving, so he put his hand on top of Eren's. Eren looked at him with a big smile and then Eren began to ask lots of questions. Levi was speechless as the younger man began to rattle off random facts and knowledge. He had never met someone so talkative in his life. 

"So then as the cops showed up to arrest my friend Jean-" 

"Let's get out of here." Levi suggested as the younger man gripped his hand tighter. 

"Where do you wanna go?" Eren asked. 

"Anywhere but here, it's too classy to talk to someone as handsome as you here." Levi looked away as he grabbed his hand and led him out the door. 

Eren smiled and followed this mysteriously handsome stranger. 

 


End file.
